


Coincidencia, alias “El vibrador verde”

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llamar al “Servicio al cliente” de una sex shop online, la vía perfecta para conocer a tu próxima cita. Quién lo diría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidencia, alias “El vibrador verde”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/gifts).



> Para el Intercambio Marzo 2015 de Autores de TH Fics.

Tom bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Además de cansado, estaba aburrido y con hambre. Si alguien pensaba que su trabajo de fines de semana era anecdótico o entretenido, estaba tan equivocado… Es decir, sí, a veces recibía una consulta hilarante y tenía que mordisquearse el labio para conservar el profesionalismo; otras, su fe en la humanidad se veía seriamente vejada. Pero la mayoría de ocasiones eran clientas aburridas con preguntas sosas (y tontas).

Se fijó en la hora, todavía le quedaban cuarenta minutos más antes de poder cerrar la línea e irse a casa a dormir. O mejor, cocinarse una sopa instantánea y ver los infomerciales. Le gustaría hacer eso.

Bostezó de nuevo. En realidad, le gustaría cualquier cosa distinta a la de ser un operador de una sex shop online, y lo haría, sino fuera por el dinero. Tom bostezó una tercera vez y esperó a cerrar la boca antes de contestar la llamada entrante.

~*~

Bill se sentía ansioso y curioso. Nunca había hecho algo así. «Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo», se dijo a sí mismo. Andreas, su amigo de toda la vida, se había quedado a dormir con su novio; no tenía trabajo o tareas acumuladas, y sus perros habían sido paseados y sus platos estaban llenos de galletas y agua fresca. Eran las condiciones ideales.

Y lo necesitaba, para qué mentirse.

Sacó de debajo de su cama la caja sellada que con tanto recelo había recibido del correo esa mañana y la abrió. El vibrador era verde fosforescente, tamaño medio y un _crush_ a primera vista; era la réplica exacta al que había seleccionado luego de horas de titubeos en una tienda virtual de juguetes sexuales.

Uno de los motivos que le había llamado a seleccionar aquel modelo (además del color), era que tuviera diferentes niveles de vibración. Se mordisqueó el labio y decidió que mejor era verificar su funcionamiento. Puso las baterías, encendió el juguete y este tembló agradablemente en su mano, pero cuando subió la intensidad, de pronto quedó inmóvil. Frunció el ceño y puso baterías nuevas por si las anteriores se hubiesen agotado. De nuevo en el primer nivel la vibración era normal, sin embargo, cuando subía, dejaba de moverse.

—No puede ser —gruñó. Contempló la opción de usarlo como simple consolador e hizo un mohín. Había comprado ese vibrador (y no un estimulador prostático, un dildo o una bomba de succión), y justo en ese color extravagante (y no algo realístico) porque sabía lo que quería. En resumen: había pagado por algo y lo obtendría.

Sacó su laptop de suspensión e ingresó a la website de la sex shop, buscando servicio al cliente. Encontró un número telefónico y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de marcar.

~*~

Quince minutos más y sería libre. Tom ya podía saborear su sopa instantánea cuando una de las lucecitas rojas de la máquina contestadora empezó a parpadear. «Maldita sea», pensó y suspiró. Volvió a acomodarse los audífonos en la cabeza y apretó el botón para contestar.

—Buenos noches —dijo monótono—. Me llamo Tom y estoy a tu servicio. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Hey.

Silencio. Tom se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Tienes un problema con alguno de nuestros productos? —se adelantó, yendo al punto. Escuchó un “sí” y continuó hablando—: Muy bien. ¿Me especificarías el modelo y qué es lo que no funciona?

—¿El modelo? Umh… sí, déjame revisar.

¿Ese era un hombre? Sin duda. Era un timbre de voz delgado, un poco nasal, pero masculino. Oh, eso podría ser interesante. Los clientes varones eran escasos y siempre le caía en gracia cuando a veces trataban de coquetearle en algún punto de la conversación.

~*~

Bill se sentía bastante idiota. Había pasado eternos segundos en blanco antes de recordar que el modelo y su número de serie estaban estampados en la parte central de la caja. Le echaba la culpa a su interlocutor, a su voz grave y que exhalaba testosterona, y a la que su cerebro de inmediato había asociado a un muchacho joven y guapo.

«De verdad necesito sexo», caviló mortificado, balanceando el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro.

—Ya —dijo cuando encontró lo que buscaba—, este es el modelo: _Lust by Mr. Hot Dreamer L3_ , vibrador estimulador recargable. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Color verde.

Vaya, pronunciarlo le pareció un nuevo nivel de ridiculez. «¿Quién le pondrá los nombres a estas cosas?», se preguntó Bill con un mueca.

—Ok. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que no sirve, obvio —contestó Bill, rodando los ojos.

~*~

Tom tenía dos opciones, reírse o enfadarse. Optó por la primera, liberando una risotada suave. En su pantalla tenía el modelo que le había sido indicado e imaginarse a un joven confundido con un vibrador verde de veinte centímetros en las manos, le era hilarante.

Si alguien le preguntaba por qué era tan gracioso, se lo atribuiría al sueño y al hambre que sentía.

~*~

Una carcajada llegó a sus oídos. A Bill se le encogió el estómago, sintiendo cómo aquella risotada conseguía que desde su espina dorsal se distribuyesen corrientes eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo. _Genial_. Ahora el supuesto hombre guapo, «Tom», proveyó muy útil su cerebro, además de una voz atractiva, también tenía una risa encantadora.

—Dudo que estuviéramos hablando si ese no fuera el caso —dijo Tom cuando dejó de reír—. ¿Qué es lo que no funciona?

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de vergüenza. —La vibración cesa cuando le subo de nivel a la intensidad —soltó con rapidez.

Bill era de esa clase de hombres capaces de vestirse con ropa de diseñador, plataformas y maquillaje, así como con unas cómodas converse, lentes de sol y portar una barba de tres días. Sí, todo eso, pero hablar de juguetes sexuales le sacaba el lado tímido, al parecer.

—¿Has intentado cambiar las baterías a unas completamente nuevas? —preguntó Tom—. Hay ocasiones en las que no tienen mucha carga y por eso, al subir la intensidad, se detiene.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Ok, mira…

—Bill —interrumpió sin premeditarlo—, mi nombre es Bill.

~*~

Tom parpadeó y sonrió ante la nueva información. Siempre era cuidadoso en no revelar sus detalles personales, así como evitar enterarse sobre los clientes, pero saber cómo se llamaba el chico al otro lado de la línea era agradable.

—Bueno, Bill, es un gusto —se permitió decir, y para no salirse del tema, añadió—: ¿El vibrador se mojó en algún momento?

~*~

Nuevamente las mejillas de Bill se pusieron roja, una serie de escenarios en los que el juguete podría “humedecerse” desfilando en su cabeza.

~*~

—No me refiero a… ya sabes, lubricante o a limpiarlo —precisó Tom—. Me refiero a si cayó en una bañera o algo parecido. Estos no tienen el motor a prueba de agua.

La aclaración que había visto como necesaria de hacer, le hizo sonrojar, algo que no le había pasado hacía mucho. Vagamente, Tom se preguntó cómo lucía el tal Bill. Si seguía su voz, se imaginaba un hombre joven… ¿Muy joven tal vez? Elevó una ceja.

—Ah —murmuró Bill—. No, nada de agua. Es más, lo acabo de sacar de su caja.

—¿Viste si la caja tenía alguna abolladura? —cuestionó Tom a continuación, intentando agotar las posibilidades.

—Uhm, no, no.

—Podría haberse golpeado con bastante fuerza, y como resultado, el producto estar ahora malogrado —continuó.

—No parece tener nada.

«Mierda», pensó Tom. Tenía que proponer la devolución del dinero o mandar un nuevo producto, y eso no era bueno para el negocio.

—Tsk, creo que es hora de aceptar que me vino mal de fábrica. ¿Qué puedo hacer en estos casos?

Tom suspiró al teléfono.

—Parece que sí. Tienes dos vías, subir una queja a la web y esperar a que te respondan, o hacerlo ahora mismo conmigo.

~*~

Bill escuchó las opciones con decepción. Era increíble. Esa no era su primera compra online, pero sí la primera de esa índole y le salía así. ¿Sería tal vez la maldición que le había lanzado su ex? No se la había tomado en serio, sin embargo, meses después seguía con cero contacto con otras personas (¡nada!, ni un beso). Andreas le decía que era porque había dejado las noches de fiesta, refugiándose en el trabajo y los estudios. Bill, como buen obstinado, lo ignoraba.

—Preferiría que fuera ahora —dijo al fin, cambiando el teléfono de oreja—. ¿Cómo sería?

—Debes darme tus datos para presentar oficialmente el reclamo y en unos pocos días recogerán el producto fallido y te lo cambiarán por un reemplazo.

—Acabemos con esto —masculló—. Bill Kaulitz, ehm, ¿qué más?

—Ciudad, mail y especificaciones de la tarjeta que utilizaste para comprar el producto —enumeró Tom.

~*~

Al escuchar el nombre, Tom arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. El apellido ‘Kaulitz’ no era común, ¿pero podría haber tal coincidencia?

—La ciudad es Hamburgo, el mail…

—Wow —se le escapó sin controlarlo.

—¿Pasa algo?

A esas alturas no le cabía duda de que era el mismo Bill Kaulitz, hijo de Simone Kaulitz, la mujer que movilizaba la mitad de eventos sociales en la ciudad. Tom había servido de mozo en un par de esas reuniones y en unas de ellas (uno o dos meses atrás), había visto a lo lejos a Bill. Jamás se le quitó de la cabeza la sonrisa tierna de Bill, su personalidad efervescente y lo atractivo que era. Sobre todo lo atractivo. Largo cabello negro, alto como una estatua, y bellas facciones maquilladas.

—No, nada —se apresuró a decir, pero el tiempo que había demorado era demasiado delatador—. Es que creo que te conozco.

~*~

—¿Qué? —Bill palideció y el dedo le tembló para colgar sin un segundo de pérdida.

Él no era ninguna clase de celebridad, pero una noticia de esa calaña podía hacer que su madre, en definitiva, lo desheredara. Se imaginaba el titular en una revista local sensacionalista: “Hijo de Simone Kaulitz incapaz de hacer funcionar su vibrador”. A partir del divorcio de sus padres, Bill aceptaba que se había dedicado a los malos pasos y que la mitad de las canas cubiertas con tinte rojo de su mamá, eran su culpa. Sin embargo, llegó a los veinte y maduró. En serio.

—Dime que esto es confidencial —pidió.

—Por supuesto que lo es —afirmó Tom, y recién entonces Bill sintió que podía respirar mejor—. Lamento la indiscreción.

—Bueno…

—Fui mozo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Nunca superé lo bien que te veías con ese esmoquin azul marino.

—¿En serio?

De un momento a otro, Bill tenía los pulmones llenos de oxígeno, y al siguiente el estómago se le revolvía por el flirteo descarado.

~*~

Si alguien lo escuchaba, estaría despedido, pero Tom no estaba loco como para desperdiciar semejante oportunidad. Su padre siempre le había dicho que el destino disponía y él solo tenía que tomar.

—Siento que estoy en obvia desventaja aquí —dijo Bill—. Tú sabes quién soy y cómo luzco, y yo no sé nada de ti.

—Si quieres eso puede cambiar.

~*~

Bill observó su vibrador verde fosforescente y calibró la opción de ser aventurero. Sería inteligente, citaría a Tom en un lugar público y le haría vestir con algo resaltante para reconocerlo sin equivocaciones. Si resultaba ser un hombre viejo, se iría. Si resultaba ser desagradable a la vista, también. Pero si era alguien medianamente apuesto, se acercaría y tendría una cita a ciegas que con suerte acabaría en algo.

«Mejor si acaba conmigo no teniendo que utilizar esto», pensó desdeñando el juguete sexual. Se estaba adelantando demasiado, así que se llamó a la cordura.

—Sí quiero —accedió—, ¿aunque qué pruebas tengo de que no eres un homicida o un acosador?

Tom rió, y las corrientes eléctricas volvieron a presentarse en su espalda. Alguien con una carcajada tan alegre y sincera no podía ser un asesino en serie, decidieron su cabeza junto a su incipiente erección.

—Te daré mi número y tú decides si quieres contactarme y cuándo y cómo, ¿qué opinas de eso?

—Me parece perfecto.

Bill abrió su agenda telefónica y añadió el largo número que le dictó, poniéndolo bajo el _inventivo_ nombre de “Tom sex shop”. Cuando colgó, advirtió que no había completado su pedido de devolución o reemplazo, o lo que fuese.

—Por un demonio —gruñó, dejándose caer en su cama.

~*~

Tom se admitía que eso había sido mucho más sencillo de lo esperado. Salió de su trabajo sintiéndose satisfecho y llegó a su departamento todavía de buen humor a pesar de las lluvias. Preparó una sopa instantánea como quería desde hacía horas y se sentó en su sofá. El único cambio fue que en vez de ver infomerciales, se dedicó a ver una repetición de Seinfield.

Cuando regresó de la cocina con su segundo plato servido, el teléfono en la mesa de centro vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

 _Hola desconocido._ Eso decía.

Arrugó la frente, sin saber qué contestar, cuando le llegó otro mensaje: _Tom, soy Bill. No completamos el registro de mi queja. Ahora qué será de mí._

~*~

Bill contempló su móvil con horror después de apretar el botón de “enviar”.

Había personas que sufrían de verborrea, él sufría de verborrea _mensajil_. ¿Ese siquiera era un término? ¿Mejor era “verborrea textual”?

 _Ugh_. Se leía como si estuviese muy urgido de su juguete sexual… y era cierto, ya, ¿pero acaso Tom tenía que saberlo? Sus dedos volvieron a la pantalla saltando de letra en letra sin esperar un mensaje de respuesta.

 _Es decir, el juguete… No es como si no pudiera vivir sin él._ Lo envió.

 _En serio._ Añadió en otro mensaje, y procedió a golpear su cabeza con su mano.

_Juro que no soy tan raro en persona. Soy genial, muy relajado, a excepción de cuando se trata de vibradores, dildos y consoladores. Y charlas por mensajes._

Debía detenerse. Ahora mismo. Bill se obligó dejar el móvil en la cama y no volverlo a levantar hasta que hubiera una notificación nueva. Mejor si era de Tom.

Muchísimo mejor si no lo mandaba a volar.

~*~

Tom volvió a leer los cinco mensajes consecutivos y dejó que su sopa se enfriara, riendo alto.

Siempre había considerado que Bill Kaulitz, con su look de chico tan a la moda, belleza, y amistades adineradas, sería inaccesible para personas comunes y corrientes como él. Esto ajustaba su opinión. No era que de repente lo viera accesible, pero sí más humano. Un humano terriblemente gracioso si quería y que podía avergonzarse.

_Bill, ¡hola! Te recomiendo que mandes un mail porque si vuelves a llamar tendrás que repetir el mismo proceso que conmigo. En cuanto a lo otro, no te preocupes. Creo en tu genialidad._

¿Tal vez debería de haber flirteado? Tom encogió un hombro y bostezó. Debía levantarse temprano e ir a clases. Botó con lástima su segundo plato de sopa intacto y se cepilló los dientes.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, su teléfono tenía dos mensajes nuevos. Uno era de Georg que le recordaba la hora que debía ir al trabajo, y el otro era de Bill.

_Gracias por creer en mí (?). Iré a dormir, descansa._

—Buenas noches, Bill —dijo a la nada. Apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada, cayó inconsciente.

~*~

Bill despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Como sabía que todavía era demasiado temprano para levantarse, ni se molestó en abrir los ojos. Giró sobre la cama y un objetó rodó hacia él, golpeándole en la cabeza y haciéndole gruñir. Era su maldito vibrador verde inservible que el día anterior no se había molestado de guardar en su caja. Su perro Pumba, echado a sus pies, ladró antes de salir de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

—No, Andi, vete.

—¿Por qué compraste uno verde fosforescente? —se burló su mejor amigo, agarrando el objeto y soltándolo de inmediato con la nariz arrugada—. Dime que no lo usaste.

—No lo hice.

—Gracias al señor —dijo Andreas, volviendo a sujetar el juguete. Se sentó en la cama a su lado—. Sé que te gustan las cosas extravagantes, ¿pero esto? Nubla los ojos si lo miras por mucho tiempo.

Bill se sentó, derrotado, y resopló cuando se fijó que eran las siete y media de la mañana.

—Pues es una suerte de que no lo haya comprado para mirarlo, ¿verdad? —replicó, estirando los brazos y decidido a empezar el día. Repentinamente, su mente le sacó a Tom a colación, y buscó su teléfono, decepcionado cuando no vio un mensaje nuevo. Andreas observó sus acciones con curiosidad.

—Tienes a alguien nuevo, y no me mientas, te conozco desde que tenías pañales.

—Ehm, ¿sí?, ¿no? No lo sé, es una historia complicada.

—Vamos, cuéntamela mientras hago hotcakes.

Aquella era una oferta que Bill jamás rechazaría. A sabiendas de que se ganaría la admiración de Andreas (y su burla), le contó su problema con el vibrador y su llamada, a la vez que verificaba que sus perros tuvieran agua y no hubiesen hecho desastres.

—Tu madre estaría encantada de que tengas de novio a un mesero que en las noches trabaja de consultor en una sex shop online —señaló Andreas con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que ella no se mete con esas cosas desde que sale con Gordon —dijo Bill con soltura, y Andreas asintió. Gordon, profesor de música de una escuela pequeña, traía loca a Simone—. Siempre que asista a clases y no me meta en escándalos, no hay problema.

—Buen punto, pero dime que le has pedido señas de su aspecto a tu galán, o al menos cómo buscarlo en Facebook.

—Recién ayer hablamos —se justificó Bill, y Andreas lo vio con reproche—. Está bien, está bien, eres lo peor… Lo haré ahora —se rindió y fue a su dormitorio a buscar su teléfono.

Scotty, otra de sus mascotas, estaba en su cama, mordisqueando la silicona del vibrador. Bill se lo quitó y lo puso en la caja, listo para ir directo a la basura. «Ojalá que Tom valga estos setenta euros», pensó con el cejo arrugado. Regresó a la cocina y se sentó frente a la encimera, delante del plato de hotcakes recién salidos de la sartén.

—Antes de apretar ‘enviar’, haznos el favor de leer en voz alta el mensaje.

—Ya, ya.

En cualquier otra situación (realmente cualquiera), Bill hubiera ignorado a Andreas. Se tenía suficiente confianza como para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero… Estúpidos mensajes de texto. O era muy cortante y daba la impresión de estar molesto, o se iba por la tangente más vergonzosa.

_Hey, Tom. Estaba pensando que podíamos encontrarnos en estos días._

~*~

Tom leyó el texto con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Presta atención —le codeó Gustav.

—Lo estoy haciendo —susurró de vuelta, moviendo sus dedos.

_Me gustaría mucho. Estudio en las mañanas y trabajo en las noches, pero, ¿en la tarde? Cualquier día de la semana, excepto los fines._

Guardó su móvil y volvió a sus apuntes por aproximadamente un minuto antes de volver a sentir una vibración en su bolsillo.

—Tom —gruñó Gustav.

—Ssh, Gusti —censuró sonriendo. Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco.

 _Martes en la tarde. ¿En el Starbucks del nuevo_ mall _? ¿Me mandas una foto para poder reconocerte?_

Tom ya estaba pensando que Bill se tardaba en hacer ese pedido.

_No puedo._

El anciano canoso que estaba frente a la pizarra llena de fórmulas matemáticas clavó los ojos en él y Gustav lo codeó otra vez.

 _“Clases, ahora, profesor”,_  fue lo siguiente que escribió sin ver la pantalla y lo envió.

~*~

—Es una excusa —declaró Andreas cuando le leyó la justificación de Tom.

—Uhm…

—Bill, no quería romper tu ilusión, pero seguro es un tipo cincuentón, deforme y con calva.

Bill dejó de masticar un pedazo de hotcake con mermelada y arrugó la nariz.

—No sonaba como un viejo, Andi —rebatió, y tomó un sorbo de café—. Aparte, si fue mozo en una reunión de las de mamá debe que tener buena presencia, ¿no crees? Y no se negó a que nos encontráramos en un lugar público.

—Tienes buenos puntos —cedió Andreas—. Esperemos la foto. —Bill bostezó y su teléfono volvió a sonar.

_¿Un selfie bastaría?_

Andreas y Bill intercambiaron una mirada.

_Sí._

~*~

Tenía ojeras y sus trenzas no estaban todo lo ordenadas que deberían; de igual forma, Tom se sacó la foto y se la adjuntó a Bill en un mensaje multimedia.

_¿Me creerías si te dijera que es la primera vez que me fotografío en un baño?_

~*~

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Bill cuando la foto abarcó toda la pantalla. Usó los dedos para agrandarla y centrarla en el rostro de Tom.

—Si ese es Tom, cásate con él —aconsejó Andreas, impresionado.

—Lo es.

 _Tenía_ que serlo. Porque si era así, a Bill ni siquiera le era relevante tener que estar eternamente agradecido a un vibrador verde fosforescente malogrado por haber traído a Tom a su vida.

~*~

El día martes, Tom llegó quince minutos antes y se pidió un café americano y un muffin de blueberry. Se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas y se dispuso a esperar revisando su teléfono.

~*~

Bill aguardó pacientemente en su auto a que pasaran diez minutos de la hora acordada, se puso inmensas gafas de sol, una gorra y se coló entre un grupo numeroso que justo ingresaba a Starbucks. Mientras estaba en la fila esperando a ser atendido, recorrió con la vista las mesas y sillones ocupados, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a Tom.

Sí, el hombre era una visión en vivo y en directo.

Abrió un mensaje de texto y escribió: _Andi, el amor a primera vista sí existe._

~*~

Interrumpiendo su lectura de las noticias actuales, Tom vio cómo un aviso nuevo emergía en su pantalla, y enarcó una ceja.

_¿Bill?_

Casi podía decir con certeza que Bill se había equivocado de destinatario.

—¡Mierda! —El grito le hizo despegar la mirada del mensaje y fijarla (así como buen porcentaje de los presentes) en un hombre alto que sostenía en una mano su teléfono y en el otro un café humeante.

Tom se paró y avanzó hacia él.

—¿Bill? —preguntó por puro compromiso.

—Tom —saludó el otro, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó un empleado de Starbucks desde el counter.

Ambos asintieron y Bill se forzó a tranquilizarse. Había cometido el estúpido error de enviar a Tom un mensaje que debía ser para Andreas, nada insalvable. Pero ahora sí estaba en su campo, pondría una sonrisa brillante y se encargaría de que la conversación fluyera como seda. ¿Hablar de vibradores? No lo suyo.

¿Hablar de actualidad, bandas de música, política, y hasta deporte? Como _seda_.

—No eres lo que uno imagina al llamar al teléfono de emergencias de una sex shop —dijo cuando se sentaron.

Tom sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Es un trabajo respetable? —ofreció—. Es buen dinero y… mira cómo me resultó a mí —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Si Bill era encantador, Tom lo triplicaba.

—Y yo no puedo creer que un vibrador fallido me haya traído aquí —confesó—, pero me da gusto.

—A mí también.

~*~

Bill decidió que quería llevarse a Tom a la cama al enterarse que tocaba la guitarra y lo confirmó cuando le enseñó una foto suya de cuando tenía diez años y su cabello estaba con rastas rubias.

~*~

Tom decidió que iría a donde Bill quisiera cuando se enteró que tenía su casa plagada de perros rescatados de refugios de animales.

~*~

Una semana y dos citas después, ambos concluyeron que ningún juguete podría compararse con lo real (aunque, pasados unos meses, Tom se encargó de demostrarle a Bill que involucrarlos en su vida sexual tenía lo suyo. Pero nunca más un vibrador verde fosforescente).


End file.
